


You Make My Heart Stop. (Even If You Are a Heart Surgeon.)

by Reanna (cyrosketch)



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Doctor Clarke, Fluff, Mom Lexa, Multi, Single Mom Lexa, Single Parent AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrosketch/pseuds/Reanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Clarke Griffin is the head of the cardio-thoracic area of the hospital she's currently taking a fellowship at, and Lexa is a single mother with two different jobs and a five year old troublemaker.  When the two women meet rather abruptly in the middle of the hospital, they feel pulled to each other. Soon enough the women are falling for one another as they learn how to raise Lexa's daughter, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash...Landing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Clexa fanfiction and I am so excited to write it. It is inspired by @in_anotherlife 's "It Takes One (but two wouldn't be so bad) . You have to check our their work because they are an amazing writer.

Clarke Griffin lowers her head in defeat as she feels her nurses take off her surgical headlight. The flat line of the heart monitor acting as a reminder of the lifeless body laying on her surgical table. She exhales shakily as she stands in her place next to the small form of a young girl. In either hand, Clarke holds a scalpel and an electrocauter. Scents of blood and burned flesh rest in the room as nurses begin to clean up as the sound of the flat line disappears and the machine is turned off.

"Dr. Griffin...," The resident who performed the surgery with Clarke carefully says her name. Clarke looks up at the fair face of her friend and co-worker. Unable to speak, the blonde woman swallows her tears as her throat tenses up. She was not going to let a single tear escape her eyes. As a surgeon, it is her duty not to show this kind of emotion after a patient passes.

'I killed a six year old girl.' The words resonate in her head over and over, her blue eyes storming with pain and guilt. Her resident notices and stands at her full height. "All right, everyone let's finish this up." Her voice is stern and unwavering, the nurses continue their activities and soon enough some are walking out of the O.R..

Clarke puts her tools down on the metallic table at her side. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, taking off her glasses and placing them on the table with the blood covered tools. 

"Clarke..." This time her friend says her first name and slowly walks around the table, not glancing at the open chest and heart of the small girl. She takes off her latex gloves and begins to untie her surgical gown. The tall woman places them into the trash can at the end of the cold table and by the time she makes it to Clarke she is wearing nothing but her light blue scrubs and her matching scrub cap. 

"Anya, don't." Clarke's usual soothing, raspy voice is tense and fully willing to break if she says another word. The surgeon opens her eyes and moves her head back into its normal place, she takes a deep breath and forces herself not to look at the body under her. Moving quickly, she turns on her heels and heads for the door of the O.R. as she rips off her gloves and does the same with her gown, throwing them into the white trash can. She nearly punches the button to open the door and the familiar 'whoosh' of the glass separator forces Clarke to move through it and out of the prep room to the halls of the hospital. 

Anya stands in the operating room and sighs, finally glancing at the girl on the table. She shakes her head and grabs for Clarke's glasses, which have blood on the bottom rim of the frame. Cleaning them off with a nearby towel, she folds them and places them in her breast pocket, leaving the room before giving a final glance to the table and ducking out of the heavy room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I assure you Ms. Woods, your daughter will be.....fine." The tired intern attempts to say kindly but miserably fails as he yawns in the middle of the sentence. The so-called 'Ms. Woods' narrows her eyes at the thin boy with a long mop of hair to his shoulders. He looks at the two and purses his lips, "She just needs to be back here in about a week so we can check on the sprain, it's pretty bad." The casualness in his voice showing, which annoys the mother even more. "Right." She refrains from scowling and stands as her daughter, Niylah grabs onto her mothers black v-neck. Lexa looks down at her and squats down to be eye-level with her daughter who's sitting on a metallic table covered with rough blue sheets. "Hm?" 

"Can we go home now Mama? I'm tired." Niylah's voice is dripping with sleepiness and the small five year old yawns just in time after the sentence. Lexa smiles sweetly at her daughter, "Alrighty then, come here." She opens up her arms and Niylah scoots closer to the edge of the bed to have her mother pick up up off the table and hold her close. Niylah rests her head on Lexa's shoulder, falling asleep in her mother's embrace almost immediately. Her small arms wrap around her mother's neck as her thick light brown hair tickles Lexa's neck. The intern lets out a small cough to get Lexa's attention, the brunette moves her eyes from her daughter to the boy. "So to checkout your daughter, go to the front desk and tell the nurses there that Murphy examined your daughter." He gives a fake smile and walks out of the small room.

Lexa rolls her eyes and walks out of the room after Murphy, heading the opposite way. Little did she know, an emotional heart surgeon was moving quickly down the hallway, not paying attention to what's ahead of her. Niylah stirs slightly in her slumber as Lexa coos the young girl and continues to walk down the hallway. Clarke, looking down, fails to notice the woman and her child straight in her path, and practically crashes into the family. Lexa protectively wraps her free arm around her daughter as Clarke almost falls back, but she catches herself to look at the woman.

To say the very least the woman was gorgeous. Her forest green eyes clear and level, with her perfectly placed cheek bones, her nose sculpted to perfection. And God, her lips. Her lips round and plump and....  
Clarke was pulled out of her trance as Lexa lets out a cough. The blonde blinks, then realizes what had happened. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Clarke freaks out just a little bit, not acting like a seasoned surgeon at all. Her hair beginning to stick out at random places due to her surgical cap. Lexa looks over the doctor in the dark blue scrubs, noticing how the color brought out her cobalt colored eyes, which were...watery as if she was crying.

Niylah had woken up by this point and she sleepily looks at Clarke, who stops her incoherent mumbling as Niylah looks at her. The name of the dead girl on her operation table shoots through her heart.

Charlotte.

Tears threaten roll down Clarke's cheeks free, but the blonde surgeon stands still as her and Niylah lock eyes. 

"Mama, is she okay?" A small voice asks Lexa, who steps forwards and places a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Ma'am?" Clarke snaps out of her trance and looks the green eyed stranger in the eye, she blinks, then lifts her hand to wipe away any tears that have fallen from her eyes. 

"Oh, y-yes." She manages to stutter out and clears her tightened throat. Lexa hums deeply in response and holds out her hand, "Well if so, I'm Lexa Woods and this is Niylah, my daughter."

Clarke looks at the outstretched hand, taking a few seconds to move her hand to meet Lexa's. "Clarke Griffin..." She looks straight into Lexa's eyes and swears they look familiar, "Head of cardiovascular operations."

Lexa relishes the softness of the doctor's hand, and is disappointed as the contact is lost, Niylah smiles at the doctor then rests her head on her mother's shoulder once again, attempting to fall asleep. 

"Sorry about crashing into you, operation went wrong." She simply states and tries not to let the image of Charlotte enter her mind. Lexa gives the doctor a kind smile and nods, "Well if you don't mind Dr. Griff-"

Clarke cuts her off before she can finish, "Please, call me Clarke." She offers Lexa a small smile and rests her hands by her sides, fighting the urge to reach out and hug the woman. She doesn't understand why she want to feel the woman's skin upon her own but when their hands met it felt so...right. It felt as if she has seen Lexa before but can't place her finger on it. 

"Oh, alright Clarke, I have to go check out so I will see you around....will you be here next week?"

"I'm a surgeon Ms. Woods, I practically live here." Clarke jokes, which is quite the contrast to her red and slightly puffy eyes.

"Lexa." The brunette corrects and smiles, Clarke blushes and nods, "I have to go check on....a few patients so if you don't mind I'll be on my way, Lexa" Clarke smiles at the small family before walking past Lexa, who follows her with her body, turning to face the beautiful doctor as she walks off. Lexa shivers at the way Clarke had said her name, causing a sleepy child groan in protest at her mothers movement. The brunette kisses the top of Niylah's head before walking to the front desk, her head still caught up with the image of the heart doctor.


	2. Do You Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The story seems to be liked and I shall continue. Just gonna put it out there...there will be plenty of angst. The hospital situations that WILL eventually occur with Clarke will be based on Grey's Anatomy, because God that show is amazing. And if you watch the show you know the amount of angst. So just saying, some of these situations will mimic that show and of course I own absolutely nothing. Pretty much this is a spoiler warning (slightly) for Grey's Anatomy.  
> Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

A small frame lies under a pink duvet, breathing steadily as the soft light of her night light. Lexa smiles down at her daughter and leans down to place a tender kiss to her forehead. Niylah grips harder onto her stuffed panther, but releases the poor animal  
from her grip as her slumber deepens rather quickly. Once content with watching her daughter, she stands from the small bed and walks over to the door of the small grey room. Multiple toys are scattered across the room as Lexa maneuvers around them and shakes her head. 

‘I need to have her clean up tomorrow after school.’

Soon enough the tall brunette places her hand on the golden door knob, turning it slowly to not wake her daughter. She exits the room as the door closes behind her with a quiet thumb. Sighing, Lexa walks to their small couch, where her laptop lays asleep as well. She flops herself onto the couch, moving the laptop onto the small end table by the couch. Lexa brings a blanket from the top of the couch across her body, sighing with relaxation after a long day.  
Lexa Woods had two different jobs; waitress at a fancy hotel day, and bartender by night at that very same hotel. The pay was decent and kept Lexa somewhat happy.  
She sighs at the thought of working tomorrow but she luckily got tonight off to look after Niylah. Who knew that a five year old could jump that high for a basketball? Lexa groans at the thought of Niylah falling and nearly breaking her ankle. Lexa shakes her head and decides that tomorrow would be one week from their visit to the hospital. 

The brunette settles into the sofa and snuggles the blanket around her, she could go lie in bed, but she does not want to get up. Instead she guides her thoughts to the blonde surgeon she had met just a week ago. Lexa purses her lips as she thinks of her crying, ‘What happened in that operation room?’ She asks no one in particular.  
Instead, her mind wanders to the blonde’s blue eyes; the way they look at her just seems so…right and normal. The way their hands touched made Lexa want to feel more of the soft skin. She smiles to herself as she shakes her not-so-innocent thoughts from her head. Getting up, Lexa lets the blanket fall to the ground. She leaves her laptop on the end table as she checks to see if the door is locked, then checks other things until she feels secure and heads into her room for a rather restless night.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One Week Prior  
“I’m sorry but Charlotte…she…she didn’t make it through the operation.” The words that Clarke forces from her mouth are laced with sorrow but also steadiness, attempting to keep the young couple at bay. She swallows hardly as the young woman’s eyes widen and she lets out a strangled sob as she turns to her husband, who wraps his arms around her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. After a few minutes, with Clarke standing there awkwardly, the man looks up at her.  
“What happened…to her?”  
Clarke clenches her jaw as her throat tightens, “S-She…” The blonde clenches onto her surgery cap and clears her throat, “She lost more blood than we initially expected and went into hypovolemic shock as we opened her artery to place in the mesh to open it up. She... had lost too much blood, we tried everything we could. I’m sorry.” Clarke says the two simple words as softly and kindly as possible, but knows they could never express her true sorrow.  
The two former parents sit down after hearing this from the doctor and the woman moves her head from her husband’s shoulder to look at the doctor.  
“Go to Hell.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For the next week, Dr. Griffin has tasked her interns with doing more important tasks, such as scrubbing in wherever possible. On a particular Thursday, Clarke rubs her temples as she drinks her coffee in sips. Her five interns stand in front of her, reporting the latest news about her patients going to surgery today. 

“Mr. Yukizof is doing well, his levels are stable and there seems to be nothing alarming at his condition.” A perky blonde chirps out first, where a young woman standing next to her groans. “Sam, please keep your post-sex attitude away from me.” The black haired woman says and rolls her eyes.

“If whatever you’re saying doesn’t involve my patients, shut the hell up and focus.” Clarke growls at the young women.

Another girl clears her throat and hands Clarke a file, “Mrs. Lincks MRI scan came back negative, showing no signs of her new valve having any complications.” Clarke opens the file to flip through some photos, “Good, thank you Kineth, go tell her everything is going smoothly.” As the three women depart the last two men are standing in front of her.

Doctors rush past the group in no alarming fashion, the chatter of the hospital loud at the main desk. “Griffin.” A surgeon nods to the blonde as she walks pass, Clarke gives her a small smile before returning her attention to the interns. The first man gets through his report quickly and Clarke assigns him of be with her in the O.R. today, and tells him to prep an O.R. Finally she looks at the handsome yet annoying face of the last intern. He simply tells her of his patient and looks at her. 

“So Doctor Griffin, how was it to perform that stent procedure on the six year old? Must have been pretty cool from what I heard.” His smug face wearing a shit-eating grin as Clarke slowly turns her while body to face him. 

“Excuse me Karev?”

“I’m just sayin’ Doc-“

Before he is able to finish his sentence, Clarke says, “Don’t you dare.”

She raises her voice to a yell as she says the next words, “DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT WATCHING A SIX YEAR OLD GIRL DIE ON MY OPERATION TABLE UNDER MY HANDS WAS ‘COOL’ KAREV. YOU DON’T KNOW A SINGLE FUCKING THING ABOUT SURGERY AND YET YOU ACT LIKE YOU’RE THE TOUGHEST SHIT AROUND. THE HOSPITAL AND I HAVE A LAWSUIT ON OUR HANDS BECAUSE OF THIS SO DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE KAREV.”  
By this point, people had hushed down and were staring at the fuming doctor. Clarke gets closer to the man, “You’re in the Pit now Karev, and I’ll make sure you don’t see the inside of an O.R. for a month.” She practically growls at him. Karev inhales sharply and turns away, stomping towards the Pit. Clarke takes a few breaths before opening her eyes and looking at the staring crowd, smiling at them.

Everyone goes back to their conversations at first, hushed but eventually grow back to their normal volume. The blonde leans back against the front desk in her white lab coat and usual blue scrubs, with her hair up in a messy bun. She sighs and takes more sips of her coffee as she read over some files. Little does she know a certain green-eyed brunette was making her way straight for the doctor with a little bundle of, slightly limping, sassiness behind her. Clarke keeps her eyes glued to the papers, not even reading them over as the image of Charlotte fill her head. The way the girl was so enthusiastic about her final surgery and her utter adoration over the blue eyed doctor. Clarke stifles a sniffle and begins to actually read. But before she can get into the report, a voice comes from directly in front of her.

“Doctor Griffin?” A soft voice asks the blonde. Clarke looks up to lock eyes with the most beautiful pair of forest green eyes in the world. 

“Lexa.” Clarke practically breathes out her name.

The two women stand there for a moment, Lexa being drowned by the ocean like eyes of Clarke and the way her eyelashes curve perfectly. Soon enough, their moment is interrupted by a restless five year old who tugs on Lexa’s white blouse. Lexa reluctantly  
breaks eye contact with Clarke to look at her daughter. 

“Mama I don’t want to see that mean doctor. “ She huffs and looks at Clarke, “Oh! It’s the sad doctor!” The little girl smiles at Clarke, “Do you feel better?” The way the child pronounces ‘r’ sounds with more of a ‘w’ sound, melt Clarke’s heart almost instantly 

Lexa blushes in embarrassment as she pats Niylah’s head, “Baby we don’t ju-“

“It’s fine.” The blonde says to Lexa’s surprise.

“I’m doing okay now Niylah, but more importantly, who is this ‘mean doctor’?” Clarke squats down to be at eye level with the child.

“Well, he has gross long hair and a really weird nos-“

“Niylah!” Lexa scolds her daughter to crouch like Clarke, “We don’t call people those things, you know that.” The child looks at her mother, eventually slowly nodding. Meanwhile though, Clarke has a smile on her face, “Hm, Murphy.” She says out loud.

“Yeah! Muwphy!” 

Clarke smiles and stands up while Lexa does the same.

“I have a few other patients to attend to but if you want, I could take a look at Niylah real quick, since I don’t want her to deal with this, Muwphy character.” Clarke says his name like Niylah did, which earns her a smile from the child. Lexa watches the exchange and smiles sweetly,

“That’d be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be pretty fun, and oh my Clarke angry is...fun to write XD. Anyways a few of you have asked about the name I chose for Lexa's daughter, Niylah, well it shall be revealed soon about that. :) Also, thanks for all the support for the story I really do appreciate it. THANK YOU!


	3. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa talks to the beautiful blonde doctor taking care of her daughter's ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this gives a bit of background to Niylah's birth story, and Lexa's as well. Hope you like it.

     “Dr.Grif-…Clarke, thank you for checking on Niylah, I really do appreciate it, I know you must have many more important things to attend to. Like heart oper-“

“Lexa, please, it’s nothing.” Clarke smiles sweetly at the brunette as she shuts the light blue curtains of the E.R. She turns back to Lexa as the whoosh of the curtains announces their slight amount of privacy. The chatter and occasional moan of pain from the bed next door is muffled behind the blue cloth. The doctor turns around to face the family, her eyes catching the green ones of Lexa.

“So, Niylah,” Clarke walks the few steps to the child sitting on the medical bed, her eyes leaving Lexa’s to meet Niylah’s . The little girl’s are legs swinging freely on the edge, “I heard you got a pretty bad ‘owwie’ while playing?” Young brown eyes look at Clarke, “Yeah, this meanie named Ryder bumped into me when we was playing basketball. I fell and it hurt really bad.” She huffs and crosses her arms, “He’s not my friend anymore.” Her impediment makes Clarke smile as she walks to the side of the bed Lexa wasn’t on. Lexa stands close to her daughter, sighing at her daughter’s use of adjectives but decides not to scold her, Ryder is a mean kid.

“Well then, if he is that bad, we should have a look at this ankle huh?” The blonde grabs the binder resting on the pillow of the bed. She opens it to flips through some pages. Her face distorts into a scowl when she reads the lazy report from the intern assigned to the case. Lexa studies the doctor and opens her mouth to ask a question, but Clarke cuts her off. “Alright, Niylah, could you please lie down for me?” Her voice is soft and kind so the child obliges happily, scooting back to her head can rest on the white pillow. She rests it with a soft thud and Lexa shakes her head. Clarke moves to the end of bed with ease, she then looks to Lexa, who has her arms crossed over her chest. Smiling, Clarke says, “Your daughter seems to share many of your tendencies Ms. Woods…” Clarke exhales and lifts her chin slightly, “Excuse me, but I’m guessing your Mrs. Woods?”

Clarke feels the hope in her chest at the thought of this beautiful woman being single, but must face the fact that she may be married. Presumably, to a man.  And so she wipes out the hope.

Lexa looks baffled at the woman’s words, she takes a second to reply, her mouth opening slightly before words come out. “No actually, I’m not.” She replies neutrally, her eyes locking with Clarke. Nodding the blonde turns her face to look at Niylah, she smiles softly. “Oh, sorry so assume that you we-“

“Clarke, it’s fine.” Her sweet voice letting out a small laugh that Clarke in turn beams after hearing. She’s going to want to hear that laugh much more in the future. Niylah finally speaks up, propping herself on her small elbows. “What are you gonna do?” She asks curiously and smiles dorkily at Clarke. The doctor averts her attention to Niylah even though her eyes were still on the child.  “Well, I’ll just be looking at your ankle, it may hurt a bit so…would you like a popsicle?” Clarke quickly steals a glance at Lexa who nods in approval. Niylah smiles even wider and laughs, “Grape!” She calls out rather loudly and fully sits up, her legs still remaining unmoving. “Alrighty then my little patient, I’ll page my intern.” Rather than having to leave the family, Clarke stands tall and grabs her pager, a small black box. She presses a few buttons on it, paging an intern.  Clarke replaces it back on her hip and looks up to find piercing green on her.

Lexa blushes as she gets caught staring at the doctor and quickly looks down. With her arms still crossed she sits down in the small brown chair behind her.

“So Clarke…” Lexa trails off as the doctor leans on one leg, her arms angled so her hands lie on her rounded hips. “How long have you been at this hospital?”

The surgeon smiles kindly at the woman and thinks of her reply for a minute. “Well when I got out of med school, I applied here for an internship. Since my mother is the chief of surgery here, I was able to be apart of many interesting operations and practically became a resident a few months after coming here. Then after that…” She thought for a second. “It took about two years to become a surgeon, then one for the head of cardiothoracic surgery…so about four years or so.”

Lexa practically gapes as she stares at the blonde doctor, she looks so young, not a day over twenty-four at least and she already is the head of heart surgery. But of course she must be older due to med school and just school in general. Clarke smirks at the woman and walks over to the side of Niylah’s bed where Lexa resides. “It took a lot, and I mean A LOT, of work and studying. So I basically had no life outside of this place, and honestly still don’t.” She laughs as she takes a seat on the bed. Niylah smiles at the doctor and begins to fiddle with a loose string on her shirt, looking rather concentrated.

“You must’ve been really tired.” Is all the brunette can say as she looks into the deep blue orbs that belong to the beautiful woman. She can’t say for sure, but it looks like the woman is in some sort of pain by the way her eyes seem…empty and troubled. Not to mention the dark circles under her eyes.

“I must sound terribly rude but…are you alright?” The concern in Lexa’s voice makes Niylah look at the two women, from her mother to the now still doctor. Clarke inhales then looks at Lexa, “I-“

Before she could finish a groaning intern hastily opens the blue curtain, without opening her eyes she groans, “Doctor I know you’re a busy woman but I just missed the chance to do a neur-“ Clarke whips her head around to glare at the woman. “Ohe, I need you to go get a popsicle for our patient here.”

The so called ‘Ohe’ blinks as her hand still grips the blue cloth, “Did you seriously page me to get a popsicle?” She asks, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Clarke nods, “I did, now I’d really appreciate it. I’ll let you in on my Bental procedure this afternoon.” She sighs as the intern looks at her, “Sure..Doctor.” The intern closes the curtain rather abruptly and stomps off, mumbling under her breath. Lexa looks at the curtain and then to Clarke who, once again, is rubbing her left temple. She eventually looks up to see Lexa staring at her again, more concern being held in the soft green eyes.  Clarke clears her throat and smiles at Lexa, a fake one obviously. Lexa shifts in her chair. Niylah on the other hand huffs and slumps over, crossing her arms again. “That doctor seems mean.”

“Niylah, don’t go judging people, you know it’s rude and not nice.” The mother scolds and the kindergartner huffs again, muttering a low apology. Lexa sighs, then looks at Clarke, only to see an empty bed side. The doctor had gotten up and is now looking at Niylah’s chart again. The binder flipped open and a look a concentration on the blonde’s face.

“Lexa, it says here you’re not Niylah’s birth mother?” She looks up from the binder, looking to Lexa. Lexa only nods and swallows. “My…partner, gave birth to her,” The pain in her eyes shining through the usual calm and collected demeanor of the mother. Clarke looks at her for another moment, deciding not to ask about it. “Okay then, we should start looking at that ankle while the popsicle is being delivered alright?” Clarke closes the binder and walks to the opposite side of the bed from Lexa. She smiles at the young girl, whom nods happily.

Clarke moves to be at the foot of the bed, beginning to roll up the jeans of the five-year-old. The black brace shows itself and Niylah leans over to look at it, “I think it’s suuuuuuper cool!” She exclaims and shakes some light brown hair from her face. The doctor smiles and nods, “It is.”

Soon enough, the intern, ‘Ohe,’ returns with a grape popsicle, lucky because Clarke didn’t tell her what kind. Niylah takes it and unwraps it herself, handing the wrapping to Clarke, who throws it away in the trash near the bed. A few minutes later, Clarke is replacing the brace on Niylah’s ankle.

“She is healing up just fine, she doesn’t fully need the brace, but just for the extra measure, I would recommend she wears it for a few more days. Perhaps about three.” Clarke smiles at the girl, who is still caught up with her popsicle. Lexa looks between the two, noticing how Clarke looks at her daughter. She wonders if Clarke does that to all her patients, or if Niylah is special somehow. Clarke now looks to Lexa as she grabs the binder from the end of the bed. She smiles at her as Lexa stands, walking over to the blonde. “Thank you Clarke, I wouldn’t have wanted some other intern to care for her.” Lexa tilts her head a bit, a brown strand of hair falling into her face, her braid loose on her left shoulder.

Clarke has a hard time coming up with words and opens her mouth, caught up in Lexa’s beauty.  “O-Of course, I was on lunch anyways so nothing major going on.” Lexa frowns at the response, but says nothing. They stare at each other for a moment, Clarke trying to keep her eyes with Lexa’s,  but is tempted to look…lower at the v-neck opening. She gulps and inhales loudly. The two share an attraction to each other that’s for sure. Clearing her throat as Lexa looked over her face, eyes flicking to her lips. Lexa’s eyes dart back up to meet the pools of blue. “If Niylah needs anything or takes another fall, call me. Or if you need anything.” She adds the last part smiling, she pulls out a business card, scribbling something on the back. Lexa looks at her in curiosity before Clarke hands it to her.

Before asking what she wrote or being able to look at the card, Niylah speaks up, “Mama, I finished it.” She announces and holds up the stick for both women to see. Clarke turns her attention to the child and nods, “You did,” She grabs for the stick and Niylah hands it to her, Clarke throws it away and looks back at the child, who practically jumps off the bed, landing on her good leg. Lexa sighs at the girl, “Baby, please don’t jump until we have off the brace okay?” She asks as she heads over to the side of the bed, picking up her daughter who had her arms up and open to be picked up. Lexa kisses the side of her head, Niylah giggles and kisses her mother back. Clarke smiles at the two, eventually Lexa looks back to Clarke. “Thank you again.”

“Of course Lexa.” The two stare at each other again, eyes travelling over each other’s bodies. Niylah looks between the two, “Mama, what are you doing?” Lexa blinks and shakes her head a bit, looking to her daughter again, ignoring the pull she feels to Clarke, “Oh nothing baby.”

Suddenly, a sharp and loud ringing sound fills the small space, immediately Clarke recognizes the sound and reaches for her pager, she looks at the small screens, clenching her jaw. She quickly replaces it back to her side.

“Code Blue, Lexa I have to go, but I’ll hear from you soon, I’m sure.” She flashes another smile before turning on her heels and throwing open the curtain. Clarke hands the binder to a nurse walking by and begins to run down the hall, shouting for people to get out of her way.

Lexa looks after the doctor, letting a smile cross her lips, “Baby girl do you like that doctor?”

Niylah looks at her mother and nods quickly, “She really nice and pretty!” She says matter-a-fact-ly. Lexa smiles as she walks out of the E.R. “She is.”

Before exiting the hospital, she looks at the card still in her free hand, she turns it over to find beautiful handwriting spelling out the words, ‘My cell, call me anytime,’ with a phone number below it. Lexa smiles to herself as she puts the card in the back pocket of her jeans.

‘ _Oh I certainly will.’_

 


	4. Small Update

Hey there everyone! I know it's nearly been a year of me not writing anything. But /keyword: BUT/ I am planning on writing some more with this whole story. I'm thinking that the next few chapters will within the coming days. Thank you all for your support!


	5. Update part 2

Hey ya'll! So I said I would update back in July but stuff happens. I don't have a computer to write on anymore, other than my school one. I don't know if I'm even allowed on this website on there. 

Over the past year or so my writing style has changed drastically and I'm learning more techniques for effective writing. I'll try to pump out some chapters in the coming months, but I would recommend not becoming too invested. 

If anyone would like to be my beta, talk to me (which will honestly motivate me to write). You can find me at vxntagewxmen on tumblr. I hope you all had a good year! 

Sincerely,

cyrosketch

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like see more, please comment so I know people actually enjoy this XD and if you would like, message me on Tumblr http://ohyesheda.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
